No More
by penchou
Summary: He does not notice that the container has become almost weightless in his hand so when he opens it and blindly scoops up coffee powder only to pull it out and see nothing. His mind short circuits. [winterrw2018 Day 6 - Pity/Empty]


Levi is not a morning person.

Sure, he may have a sleeping habit to which is almost non-existent, but Levi still values his sleep nonetheless. For the fact that it's hard for him to stay awake in the morning and his usual grumpy and annoyed self being a tad more especially in the mornings is enough proof that he does not like waking up so early.

Yawning because he still feels so tired and wants nothing more to go back to bed but work is a brutal slap to reality, and he is out and about heading towards the one place that can help him get out of his drowsy state.

The kitchen, specifically for a cup of coffee.

He goes there in a relaxed pace, knowing that it is only a few hours before he really has to show up on work, Levi tries to rub the sleep off of his face, but it is no use. His eyes still bother to close shut from the exhaustion and he is still not used to the blinding light threatening to burn his unadjusted sight.

Thinking to himself – _oh what the heck_ – Levi knows his way around his own home like in the back of his mind, so he doesn't bother to open his eyes and blindly walks his way towards the kitchen. Hopefully, he doesn't bump into anything.

Levi is almost to his destination, slightly peeking in between to make sure he is right on track, when he hears a soft voice greeting him and making him pause in his steps.

"Good morning."

Mentally, he envies that the owner's voice is bubbly and filled with life unlike him.

"Morning." He mutters and steals a glance at the owner.

Finally opening his eyes, Levi finds himself in the middle of their dining room and sees Petra calmly sitting at the head of the table, drinking her usual cup of coffee. Her eyes are trained on him, an amused look plastered on her face.

One of the things Levi has come to question how and envy her is his wife's fixed routine in always starting the day so early and her always waking up in a good mood.

She raises her hot mug at him and asks, "Coffee?"

"Yeah," he answers and continues on his path to the kitchen.

He vaguely catches the acknowledging hum of his wife when he finally reaches his destination and starts grabbing a random mug – contrary to popular belief and much to his friends' disbelief, he does not have a favored mug and very much prefers functionality over aesthetic.

Levi then proceeds to pour himself hot water from the already filled thermos – Petra always fills it up by the time he's awake – and searches through the kitchen cabinets for the container of instant coffee so that he can finally be recharged, taking a teaspoon with him.

He does not notice that the container has become almost weightless in his hand so when he opens it and blindly scoops up coffee powder only to pull it out and see nothing. His mind short circuits.

Confused and already growing moody, he takes a look at the contents of the container.

Empty.

"Petra!" He yells, stomping out of the kitchen to face Petra who is still in place and has probably finished her drink judging by the distance she pushed the ceramic away from her.

"Yes dear?" she says turning her body to face him fully, brow raised in silent question.

Levi takes a moment to calm himself before stating, "There's no more coffee."

Petra does not say anything for a while. Her facial features showing surprise, stunning him into silence. Levi thought that this has something to do with her after all.

"Oh…" she starts, folding her hands together and sighs woefully. "Such a pity then."

"So you don't have anything to do with it?" he blurts out, mildly disinterested in her comment.

At that, she fixes him with a look of mock hurt and fakes a gasp. "Of course not!" she exclaims.

"Then why does it seem like you're partially guilty?"

Chuckling to herself because there is no use denying it anymore. Petra grins at him.

"I did not do anything, actually." She tells him, choosing this time to pick herself up from her seat and gets the used utensils. "It's just funny because it means you don't have any means to drink coffee at the moment."

"Ready to take my lessons?" she offers, softening her smile at him.

Levi frowns at this and crosses his arms at her. He wonders why he married her, a barista turned coffee shop owner, in the first place when his preferred type of drink is instant coffee and keeps on declining her offer to teach him how to make better coffee, but he pauses midway.

Then again, it's really because of the coffee.

"No." he grumbles out.

They already talked about this.

He may love her coffee whenever she does prepare him one but she keeps on insisting him how to make his own, and honestly one time he did try but it's always not right. Levi wanted to tell her that, but he is too prideful and he kind of feels ashamed for hiding that one detail from her out of embarrassment.

Yes, you heard that right. After trying out her style of brewing coffee one late night, he discovered he was a complete shit at it and embarrassment is all that he felt that night.

Of course, how would people think when they find out that your wife is a brilliant barista but her own husband can't make one simple cup of coffee.

Which is why he stuck to instant, even though it still tastes like shit to him.

"Alright," Petra concedes, her shoulders slumping slightly downwards in mild disappointment. "Guess some other time then."

Levi watches her leave the dining room and enter their kitchen, her figure gone once she reached the other area. He quietly stands still in place, a little bit guilty for letting her down because he knows she just wants to share her recipes.

That is until he remembered something.

"Wait, Petra!" he snaps out of his trance and races after her, only one thought in mind.

"I still haven't had my coffee!"


End file.
